


Tome of Love

by Arielthehedgehog99



Series: OneShots (Fire Emblem) [10]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Cute, F/M, Food, Help, Helping, Picnics, Secret Spot, Secrets, TOME, and really hard to write, fix, ophelia's speech is weird, siegbert's horse, special outing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 17:05:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13594530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arielthehedgehog99/pseuds/Arielthehedgehog99
Summary: Come here. Let me fix it.Siegbert and Ophelia go on a date. On their date, Siegbert asks Ophelia about the new spell she was working on.





	Tome of Love

**Author's Note:**

> A short Siegbert x Ophelia fic. I do hope you like it! :3  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem. All characters belong to their respective owners.

“Come hither o heavenly light and darkness!” Ophelia called, waving her arms around in the air.

In truth, Siegbert didn’t know what she was doing. However, she seemed happy and that was fine by him. Siegbert smiled, enjoying watching his girlfriend's antics. How he’d come to date Ophelia, he didn’t truly know. What he did know was, he was extremely grateful for it.

Siegbert sat off to the side of the training yard, sweat still clinging to his face as his clothes stuck to his body. He’d been sparing before taking a break. As he rested, his eyes had fallen upon his girlfriend, ‘training’ in the year as well.

“Now, I summon ye! Come forth, Havoc Break!!!” Ophelia cried, raising her arms before a large beam of light appeared in her hands. She then brought the beam down upon the target away from her, 50 ft at most. As the beam shot out, it flashed towards the target before fizzing out and dying at the last moment.

Ophelia stood stunned, looking at her previous attack before frowning. “Dang… I really thought I had it there…” she murmured. She then opened her tome once again, studying the pages with such fervor.

Siegbert stood up, walking towards his lover. He approached her from behind before embracing her, strong arms wrapping around her frame. “How are you fairing my love?” Siegbert asked, smiling.

Ophelia’s eyes faded from the text before her and swiveled around to look at her lover. “I fair fine. Though, the stars seem not to shine on me tonight.” she sighed.

“What’s wrong?” Siegbert asked.

Ophelia shook her head, “Tis not what is wrong, but what is not right…” Siegbert gave a confused face, tilting his head. Ophelia, catching that he didn’t understand, elaborated. “The new spell I have concocted has not been blessed by the heavens…” she sighed.

Siegbert nodded, understanding that her new spell wasn’t working. “Is there anything I can do to help you?” he asked.

She shook her head. “Not that I know of. I’m sorry for being this way.” Ophelia mumbled.

Siegbert smiled, kissing her shoulder, “Don’t be sorry. I love you for all that you are.”

Chuckling, Ophelia turned to face him. “Okay, why don’t we bath and go out on the town.”

“I can get behind that.” Siegbert smiled, pulling away from Ophelia only to grasp her hands. “However, you must let me lead you around milady.” he smiled.

“Milady?” Ophelia giggled, “You must jest. I am capable myself.”

“I know my beautiful princess. Just let me have this.” Siegbert chuckled, pulling away.

Ophelia smiled, “Very well my prince. I shall see you soon.” With that, Ophelia grabbed her tome and turned to her room, towards the baths.

* * *

“Well, are you ready milady?” Siegbert smiled, hand extended. Instead of his usual armor, he wore a simple dress shirt and pants. A belt attached to his sheath lay around his hips, sword upon his hip.

Ophelia smiled, her small yellow dress and curled blonde hair blowing in the small breeze. “Ready as I can be my galient knight. Doth yonder do we break to?” she asked, smiling.

Siegbert took her hand in his before placing his other hand’s fingers in his mouth, whistling. From the woods, Siegbert’s horse trotted out. Smiling, Siegbert pet his muzzle before helping Ophelia onto the animal. “Are you ready milady?” Siegbert asked, hopping on as well.

“Yes, let us depart!” Ophelia chuckled. She then reached her arms around Siegbert and held onto him. Siegbert chuckled, knowing Ophelia didn’t ride mounts normally. He loved feeling her arms around him. However, he didn’t have the heart to tell her they weren't going to go that fast.

Siegbert gently tapped his horse’s side, the mount moving forwards slowly. The two made their way through the woods. Eventually, Ophelia lessened her grip on Siegbert, though she still kept her arms around him.

“So, thou never told where we depart to?” Ophelia asked.

Siegbert chuckled, “You’ll know when we get there.”

“But I wish to have the knowledge blessed upon me.” Ophelia pouted, puffing her cheeks though Siegbert couldn’t see.

Siegbert assumed she was pouting and chuckled. “While we venture, tell me about what you’re working on.” Siegbert chuckled, looking back and flashing Ophelia a dazzling smile.

“Do you inquire about the spell of heavenly light?” Ophelia asked, puffing her chest out, head held high.

“You call all of your new spells heavenly light.” Siegbert chuckled.

Ophelia blushed, “You know what I mean…”

“Well, what does the spell do?” Siegbert asked.

Ophelia looked to the side, seemingly embarrassed, “In the midst of battle, light from the heavens would rain down upon my enemies. However...”

Before she could continue, Siegbert and the horse stopped and Ophelia looked up. Around them was a secluded grotto. A blanket and picnic basket lay in the clearing next to a sparkling crystal lake, a waterfall cascading into the crystal water. The trees blew gently and the sun shone down through the leaves, casting a beautiful glow on the area.

“Oh, this is where we had our first date!” Ophelia grinned, jumping off the horse and running around the grotto.

Siegbert smiled, “I hope this is better than just going out to the town.”

“Tis better than I could have ever fathomed!” Ophelia smiled, returning to Siegbert. “So, what doth we fathom first?” she asked.

Siegbert smiled, “Well… I prepared a lovely picnic if you’d like to indulge me.”

“Sounds heavenly.” Ophelia smiled as she and Siegbert sat down on the blanket.

Siegbert grinned, opening the basket and pulling out two meals, steak sandwiches and cabbage rolls. Ophelia’s eyes brightened, looking at the amazing spread of food. Happily, the two of them dug into the meal, eating and enjoying each others company. After finishing their meals, Siegbert produced two berry tarts.

“Wow! My favorite! The stars have blessed us!” Ophelia cried as she happily ate the tart.

“I’m glad you like it.” Siegbert said, eating his tart as well. “So, you never told me what the spell does?” he said, looking to his girlfriend.

She turned away, “What? Tis nothing…”

Siegbert looked concerned, “If you’re turning away, it must be something. Usually you’re so excited to talk about your new spells.”

“Well… You see… Come here.” Ophelia said, looking up.

Siegbert looked confused, “What?”

“Come here. Let me fix it!” Ophelia said, eyes shut and looking away.

“Fix what?” Siegbert asked, approaching Ophelia.

Ophelia sighed, eyes falling. “Okay… Look…” she mumbled, dropping her usual theatrics. “I… I wanted to create a spell that would allow you to sleep better. You’re always working so hard so I thought I could help you by fixing your sleep.” she admitted.

“You didn’t need to do that. I don’t need that…” Siegbert began before being cut off.

“No, no! I’ve seen those bags under your eyes. How you train even though you’re so tired. You need to sleep and I’m going to help you get that.” Ophelia said, hands going to her hips, cheeks puffing in defiance.

Siegbert could only stare. Eventually, he found his voice, “You did that for me…”

“Ya… I just wanted you to relax…” Ophelia mumbled.

Siegbert was silent before he smiled, embracing his girlfriend. “You’re so sweet. Thank you for looking out for my own well being when even I don’t.”

Ophelia smiled, curling into her boyfriend, “I’m glad I could try to help you.”

“You help me by just being there for me. You’re my everything.” Siegbert smiled, kissing her forehead.

Ophelia giggled, “Like I said Siegbert, our fates were aligned in the stars.” Siegbert smiled, holding Ophelia as he fell into a peaceful sleep. Ophelia, noticing her boyfriend had finally gone to rest, smiled before falling asleep as well.


End file.
